Only You
by IPromiseYou
Summary: Oneshot. Think. You're alone, have no idea who to follow... This story is all about you. Choose the wrong path- die. Choose the right one...


A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts, emphasis, flashback...- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

__

Hello! And welcome to another oneshot by IPromiseYou. Okay so lets get started. We're going to pretend YOU, yes YOU are in the fic. All the things you see (read) right now is what you see. Ready?

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha... The sun was up, and everything was fine... You turn a corner, and go up the-- Wait a minute. You see a pink haired blob sitting in the corner. What do you do?_

a. Go up to her

b.Think nothing of it and keep walking

Everyone who has chosen b, please click the little red x at the top right hand corner. All those who have chosen a, continue if you must

_You walk up to her, it looks like she's been crying an awful lot. You ask her, her name. She looks up at you with jade green eyes. "Sakura." You smile and tell her your name. "(_Enter name here)_". She nods and you ask what's she's doing here._

_She shrugs and says, "I don't know how I got here."_

She doesn't know. What do you do?

a. Press the question on

b.Leave it at that and continue your walk

Everyone who has chosen b, please stop here and press the 'Return' button at the top right corner. Those who have chosen a, continue.

_You press the question on. She just shrugs and says, "I... I can't tell you." You give her a hard look, she sighs. "I just returned form a misson, and was going back to meet with the Hokage, you know her right? When... Well I passed by a broken old house-- around the outskirts of Konoha. I've never seen it before." You nod, helping her stand up now. Her clothes were a bit filthy, but other than that she looked okay._

_"I decided to investigate, I mean Tsunadae won't mind." She cleared her throat. "I opened the door and..." She trails off. You look at her and say, "And? What happened?" She shrugged and said, "I don't remember after that."_

_You sigh. "But you could go and check the house if you want, I don't recommend it though." She says._

Do you take her offer?

a.Yes

b.No

All those who have chosen a, contine. Everyone else, you know what to do-- click the red X button and stop reading.

_You say okay, but before you can go any further she stops you. "Wait, before you go." She hands you her weapon pack. You raise an eyebrow. "Just in case," She said with a small smile and let's you go. You trail through Konoha, following the directions Sakura told you._

_Soon enough, you see it. The hosue was as tattered as Sakura had mentioned it. All the windows were cracked, and it looked like something hit the roof pretty hard, other than that it just looked...old. You walk up the pathway, and was about to open the door when..._

_"Hi!" You turn around, and let out the breath you've held in. It was just a person about Sakura's age. You smile and return the greeting. He looks over your shoulder, "Are you going to go in?" The blonde-haired boy asked._

_You shrug. He gave you a fox like grin. For the first time you've noticed he was wearing an ANBU _

_uniform. He follows you're gaze and smiles, "Yup, ANBU. I'm sent here on a mission."You raise an eyebrow. He elaborated, "There's been people going in there, never coming out though. My friend Sakura, however was lucky. She got out alive."_

_He continued on, looking up at the sky, "There are reasons to believe that... People are dieing in there. We've sent numerous Jounin and Chunin to investigate... But nothing, no one ever came back." He looks at you. "I'm considered one of the best. We're losing too many shinobis by sending them out here. I'm their last hope." _

_He looks back at the house, it wasn't small it was a rather large house. He stares at you intently, as if waiting for you to join him. What do you on with the ANBU_

b.Leave and see what happens to him.

Those who have chosen b, you know the drill. All those who have chosen a, I'd hate to be in your place right now.

_You offer to help him. He smiles and stretches out a hand, "My name's Naruto." You smile and tell him your name. He nods and looks back at the house. "Ready?"You nod, he holds a sharp kunai in his hands and pats down his pack of other weapons. _

_You do the same. In one quick movement Naruto opens the door. He crept in slowly, you follow him. Inisde the house wasn't better than the outside. There was a stairs with a few broken steps, and 2 other hallways. You two decide to split up for the time being. He takes the left while you take the right._

_You start to shiver as you go deeper and deeper into the hallway. The faint sound of footsteps fadeing. You look ahead, clutching a kunai close to you. The hallway was covered with cobwebs everywhere. It was long and narrow, you would've fallen asleep by now but you pushed yourself on._

_Near the end of the hallway, you see a faint light._

Do you continue on the same hallway? Or retrace your steps, and run out?

Continue to read if you continue the hallway...

_You creep slowly, taking in shallow breaths. You can't hear anything from the room that has light in it. You put your back near the doorframe. You gulp, and turn your head..._

_You sigh, no one was in there. It was just a small room with a candle in the middle of it-- being the source of the light. You raise an eyebrow. The candle looked freshly lit. You search the room breifly but found nothing, you head back into the hallway._

_The hallway looked endless, until there was an available turn to the left. You take on that hallway. The beating of your heart has doubled. After a few moments of nothing, you start to breath normally. That is, until you see trails of blood on the floor. _

_The trails make it seem whoever (or whatever) had caused it, was now shadowing you. You stop and lean against the wall, holding a kunai ready for battle. You look to the right, no one was there. You hear shallow breating coming from your left. _

_You gulp and turn your head. You were ready to scream. It was Naruto, covered in blood. He looks up at you, wincing. "W-We've got to get out of here. The hallway that I went in... It was..." He trailed off, you decided to press the question on later._

_Naruto didn't look too badly injured, however his left arm looked as if it's taken the most damage. You guys trail the hallway again, now losing sight of the blood. You try deperately to find any opening. BUt suddenly, when you turn a corner-- you reach a staircase._

_Naruto and yourself exchanged nervous glances. But you both gulp down some courage and head up the stairs. With each step, the floor creaked. And one time you nearly fell, but luckily Naruto caught you. You two reach the top of the staircase. You gasp._

_On the floor, were 5 dead shinobis. You look at Naruto, his gaze was casted down, it looked like he knew the four. He sensed what you were thinking and said, "Tenten... Neji Hyuga... Shikamaru Nara... Ino Yamanaka..." He named four of them._

_The last shinobi had long purpleish violet hair. He gulped down and with his voice shaking he said, "H-Hinata Hyuga." There was a long silence after that. Sudden realization hits you, Hinata Hyuga... Naruto looks at you with a light smile._

_"Right, my girlfriend." You force out a smile, you don't want him to know you feel as bad as he does about her death. Naruto stands up from where he was examining the body. And with clenched fists he said, "I will avenge her death." You nod and said, "Hai."_

_You two continue the hallway after the staircase, leaving behind the bodies for a later proper burial. Naruto kept his eyes locked ahead, you did the same. Suddenly you feel a fast rush of air whiz by you two. Naruto turns around, trying to locate the source of movement..._

_No one was there. He narrows his eyes, and continues down the hallway-- you follow. After a few more minutes of walking, there it is again. This time with a steady sound of breathing. You're scared now, Naruto is more focused than ever._

_The breathing stopped for awhile. And you two continue the walk. You see a door at the end of the hallway, and like before, a source of light is coming from it. At first you thought not to worry, the last room you checked had lights-- but no one was there._

_Naruto shook his head. "This time it is highly unlikely." You bite your lower lip, clutching the kunai even tighter to your chest. When suddenly, you hear the breathing again. This time with no whizzing sound, and it's closer than you can ever imagine._

_You turn around, Naruto looks ahead. No one's there. Whoever is shadowing you two, is obviously toying with you--before they go in for the kill. By the looks of things, it has already hit night. Around 11:00 p.m or so._

_You two are only a few steps away from the largely lit room. _

Continue?

a.Yes

b.No

You know what to do if you leave, you can never come back. Make your choice wisely...

_You gulp, this is it. Naruto feels around for his pack of weapons. It looks as if he's lost it on the way, he hits himself on the forehead. "Kuso..." You give him a shurkien, he smiles lightly and nods. You two proceed. Naruto first, you trailing behind._

_Naruto swoops in, nothing is there at first, you enter also. Then suddenly you two hear a loud.. Cackling? Your untrained eyes couldn't see the figure, but to Naruto he was as clear as the moon above. Naruto's eyes narrowed..._

_"Sasuke." The figure known as Sasuke drops down from his hiding place, he had a sick twisted smile on. "What's wrong, Dobe? Mad I killed Hinata?" Naruto glares and charges at him. Within a second Sasuke 'disappeared' and reapeared behind the fox boy._

_"Bad move..." Sasuke whispers into his ear and within one second-- He killed Naruto. Sasuke looks down at his best friend's limp body, and now realizing your shaking figure-- he looks at you. His lips turned into a sick grin._

_"And who are you?" You ignore him, getting ready into a fighting stance. He just laughs. "You have no chance. I've killed all the best shinobis in the village." You narrow your eyes at him. "Why?" He stops laughing and looks at you._

_"Why?" You nod. "To gain power of course." You shake your head. "That's not a good reason." He scoffs. "And what are you going to do? No shinobi has ever defeated me yet." Suddenly someone jumps through the window._

_The figure repeats what Sasuke had just said, "Of course. Not __**yet**__" By the voice you can tell it was a female. The figure steps closer revealing her light pink hair. You smile, "Sakura!"Sasuke's eyes immediately widen, "...Sakura."_

_Sakura averts her gaze over to Sasuke, her eyes widen also. "Sasuke-kun? It's you who's been killing everyone-- including our friends?" Sasuke smiles lightly, and nods. Sakura scolds. "You... You bastard." Sasuke shakes his head, "Everyone. Except you."_

_Sakura just glares, you stand there watching the scene unfold. He continued on, "I've already killed Itachi. Now I must revive my clan." Sakura raises an eyebrow, then scolds knowing full well what he intended. "Never."_

_Sasuke glares. "Then... You must... Die." And in one swift movement he has Sakura in a painul headlock. You jump into the brawl, only to be pushed away by Sasuke's free hand. You wipe the blood dripping from you mouth._

_By now Sakura has broken free, and was now using her imense strength to bring down her opponent. Sasuke dodges each shot with ease. "You have to try harder than that." He said smirking. This only pushed her further. And finally she lands a shot, sending Sasuke to the wall._

_He quickly gets up and draws his sword. Sakura not expecting this, was quickly cut. She winced, trying to heal her wound quickly. But not quick enough, because in one swift movement of the blade-- Sasuke kills Sakura._

_She struggled for awhile trying to keep away from certain death-- but fails. She dies slowly and in one last breath she says, "S-Sasuke... kun..." It looked like her words stabbed Sasuke in the heart a bit, but he didn't let it show. He turned his attention back to you._

_His gaze lowered, he almost looked sad. And in a low voice he said, "I didn't want to do this. I hate what I've become." You raise an eyebrow. "Killing loved ones--" He looks at Sakura and Naruto. "But power was what drove me on."_

_Now he looks directly at you. "Kill me." You narrow his eyes at him, not knowing what he meant. He said, "Kill me. I have nothing else to gain. I've defeated my brother. And gained full power. However I've killed my love ones. The only one's I held so closely."_

_"I always thought it could've been different. But it wasn't meant to be. It was my fate to betray them, and it is your fate to end it all." You shake your head-- you don't want to kill anyone. He senses your thought and glares._

_"Just do it. Or..." He draws out a sword. "I'll fight you." He makes a quick slashing of the blade. You dodge the first few of his shots, knowing it's going to have to end this way. But he got lucky, he happened to cut your arm-- not a major injury. _

_You wince but keep on fighting. Withing a few minutes you were able to cut him badly near the stomach. He only smiles. You try harder and hit him deeper-- more fatal. This time he screams and falls to the ground. _

_You stop attacking and bend down beside him. He looks up at the ceiling, wincing every now and then. Finally he looks at you. "Thank you." He died. You bite back the tears, you should be happy. You've stopped the killing. It was a large price, but it was worth it._

_You stand up and return to the village. You tell the Hokage everything-- your whole story. She nods and thanks you. You were named ANBU. But to think... You were so close to death. _

_You breath in and look at the sky above you. "Somewhere... right now... They're watching me..."And as if someone answered you in your head, a voice said, "...This is far from over... We'll be back... Count on it..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Good? Bad? Please review:3**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


End file.
